John Earl Borland I (1924-1986)/Ancestors
The following tree shows all of the ancestors of John Earl Borland who came to settle in Ohio. Many of the ancestoral lines, however, have been traced back for many more generations. The numbers 1 through 27 to the right of the tree correspond to the numbers in the section below the tree, which discusses John's ancestors beyond Ohio. Ancestor Tree *John Earl Borland (1924-1986) **Weldon Earl Borland (1906-2002) ***James Carruthers Borland (1877-1943) ****James Borland II (1835-1903) *****James Borland (1792-aft1850) #1 *****Mary McQuiston (1795-1854) #2 ****Catherine Jane Walker (1848-1928) *****Oliver Hazard Perry Walker (c1814-1877) ******Ninean Y. Walker (bef1799-aft1820) #3 ******Catharine ? (c1794-aft1860) #4 (maiden name unknown) *****Tabitha Burgess (1821-1906) #5 ***Lizzie Alberta Miller (1875-1975) ****Samuel Hoobler Miller (1851-aft1915) *****Harrison Miller (1818-1894) #6 (parents unknown) ******parents (and possibly grandparents) of Harrison Miller (see also #6) *****Mary Ann Wheeler (1821-1858) ******Mordecai Wheeler (c1787-bef1873) #7 ******Keziah Murray Gill (1795-1873) #8 ****Mary Jane Smith (c1851-c1940) *****John Peregoy Smith (1822-1903) ******Daniel Smith (1774-1856) #9 ******Elizabeth Peregoy (1781-1866) #10 *****Hannah Welch (1824-1901) ******? Welch (c1790-c1827) #11 (given name unknown) ******Margaret ? (c1793-1858) #12 (maiden name unknown) **Elizabeth Marie Forbes (1905-1983) ***Francis Morrison Forbes (1869-1945) ****John C. Forbes (1833-1900) *****James Forbes (1798-1863) #13 *****Elizabeth Johnston (1803-1858) #14 ******Nancy Agnes Nelson (1776-1862) (see also #14) ****Nancy E. Morrison (1844-1871) *****Alexander Morrison (1808-1853) #15 *****Sarah Ann Johnston (1811-1888) #16 ***Pearl Beatrice Price (1874-1940) ****Rezin Millings Price (1840-1923) *****James Price (1799-1894) ******Thomas Price (1775-1856) *******Christopher Price (c1753-1833) #17 *******Mary Hatfield (c1753-c1833) #18 ******Sarah Rippeth (c1776-1840) *******William Rippeth (c1754-1843) #19 *******Sarah Ross (c1758-1844) #20 *****Mary Holmes (1801-1865) ******Isaac Holmes (1764-1851) #21 *******Mary Clunn (c1734-1812) (see also #21) ******Elizabeth McNabb (1772-1857) *******George McNabb (c1746-1818) #22 *******Martha Shepherd (1752-1825) #23 ****Virginia Elizabeth Kail (1847-1917) *****Gabriel Sells Kail (1814-1888) ******George Kail (1775-1852) *******Peter Kail (1751-1816) #24 *******Christina Seltzer (c1752-aft1800) #25 ******Mary Capper (1778-1861) #26 *****Mary Elizabeth Harper (c1828-1890)' #27' Ancestry Prior to Ohio Migrations #'James Borland' is the son of Samuel Boreland, who immigrated from Northern Ireland, and Lydia Gregg, who is believed to descend from a Quaker family, which also has its roots in Northern Ireland several generations back. #'Mary McQuiston' is the first generation of her family born in America. Her parents immigrated from Northern Ireland to Pennsylvania. #'Ninean Walker' was likely born either in Pennsylvania or Scotland. Little is known regarding his life, as he died at a relatively young age. Ninean definitely married his wife Catharine in Pennsylvania, as Catharine and their only known child Oliver report being born in Pennsylvania in later censuses. The area of Pennsylvania where this Walker family is believed to have resided is Washington County. #'Catharine' poses a problem, since her maiden name is unknown at this time. However, it is certain that she was born in Pennsylvania, and it is suspected that she was married to Ninean Walker in Washington County, Pennsylvania. Catharine's nationality is unknown. #'Tabitha Burgess' came to America from Wales, presumably with her parents. The Burgess family likely lived in Pennsylvania after coming to the United States, although no traces of Tabitha's parents have yet been found. #'Harrison Miller' is the biggest missing link in John Borland's Ohio genealogy, as his parents are presently unknown, and he was born in Ohio. In the 1880 census, Harrison reports that his father was from Pennsylvania, and his mother was from Virginia. It is believed that Harrison's ancestors are ultimately of German nationality. #'Mordecai Wheeler' descends from early Maryland colonists who came to America many generations before Mordecai's birth. It is believed that many of his ancestors were Quakers. #'Keziah Gill', like her husband, also descends from early Maryland colonial families. #'Daniel Smith' is the son of Andreas Schmidt (who is believed to have immigrated from Switzerland to Maryland). Daniel's mother is presently unknown. She may have been from an early Maryland colonial family, or she have been a German-speaking immigrant. She married Daniel's father in Maryland. #'Elizabeth Peregoy' descends from early Maryland colonists. She is believed to be a mixture of English and French nationalities. #This Welch family came from Harford County, Maryland, prior to migrating to Ohio. #'Margaret' was born in Harford County, Maryland. Her maiden name is presently unknown. #'James Forbes' was an immigrant from Northern Ireland. He resided for some time in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania, prior to migrating to Ohio. #'Elizabeth Johnston' was the daughter of Thomas Johnston and Nancy Agnes Nelson. Nancy survived Thomas and came to Ohio with her son Francis, after Thomas' death. Elizabeth's ancestors are believed to have immigrated from Northern Ireland. #'Alexander Morrison' grew up in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania. His ancestors are believed to have immigrated from Northern Ireland. #'Sarah Johnston' was an immigrant from Northern Ireland. She is not of any known blood relation to Elizabeth Johntson (mentioned above). #'Christopher Price' descends from early Maryland colonial families. He is believed to be closely related to Mordecai Wheeler (mentioned above). #'Mary Hatfield' was born in England. Her family is believed to have resided in London. #'William Rippeth' reports being born in Prussia (which encompasses the lands of several modern nations). His nationality is uncertain, as his name may have been Americanized upon immigration. #'Sarah Ross' was the daughter of Abraham Ross (of unknown origin) and Janettje Van Der Beek. Jannetje descends from the Dutch of New Amsterdam. #'Isaac Holmes' is believed to be entirely of English ancestry, his ancestors having primarily settled in central New Jersey. The Holmes family came from England to colonial New England several generations back, and played an important role in the history of Rhode Island. Ancestors marked 22 through 27 will be expanded upon in this section over the coming weeks. Kborland 09:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC)